


TFLN: New Apartment

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [8]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, wait would you consider this porn with plot? LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (727): I fucked your neighbor. Welcome to the new apartment!





	TFLN: New Apartment

You were happy to help when Hyungwon asked for your assistance with moving into his new home. The apartment was in a nicer part of the city, and closer to where you now lived, which was exciting since he was your best friend since high school. It would be great having him so nearby again.   
  
Luckily, a couple other friends were coming later to move the big furniture, but for now it was just the two of you carrying boxes up to the seventh floor.   
  
“In hindsight, it would have been smart to get a dolly for these boxes,” Hyungwon pouted through pursed lips as he unlocked his apartment for the fourth time that day and held the door open for you.   
  
Walking to where the living room would be, you set the two boxes you were carrying with the others in the center of the floor. “Yeah, well, too late for that now,” you said, already on your way out the door again. “There’s only a couple boxes left though!”   
  
He set his boxes down and followed you out, locking up behind him again. “Thankfully,” he breathed, headed for the elevator with you.   
  
You each took one of the last boxes and were headed upstairs when someone asked you to hold the elevator for them. You pressed the button to keep the doors open, and when they walked in, you took in a pleasant breath.   
  
The young man was simply stunning. He turned to you both and smiled, thanking you for waiting for him. His eyes lingered on you, but when he turned away, you quickly exchanged looks with Hyungwon.   
  
_ Hot! _ You mouthed.   
  
Hyungwon shook his head, knowing this guy was just your type.   
  
When you came to the seventh floor, the three of you stepped off the elevator and headed towards the apartments.   
  
There was an awkward silence between you, but it didn’t last long as you tripped over nothing and lost your footing. The box in your hands went to fly out, but you scrambled to hold onto it. In your haste, the corner of the box dug into your arm and left a large cut. You tsked in pain, but realized you weren’t on the ground where you should be, but were being held by the attractive stranger. You quickly jumped to your feet, apologizing immensely, “I’m so sorry!”   
  
“Don’t be!” He declared, looking down at your arm. “Are you okay?!”   
  
“Yes, it’s fine--”   
  
“You’re bleeding,” he pointed out.   
  
You glanced down and saw a few drops of blood pooling in the wound. “O-Oh…”   
  
Hyungwon took the box from you and set it in front of the apartment door with the other he was holding. “Do you need to sit down?” He asked, knowing blood made you queasy.   
  
You nodded vigorously.   
  
“I have a first aid kit. How about you come to my place?” The man offered, pointing down the hall to the apartment at the end.   
  
You nodded again, walking with him towards the end of the hall. “It’ll be alright, Hyungwon,” you told your friend. “I’ll be back!” When the man turned away to open the door, you gave Hyungwon a devilish smile.   
  
He rolled his eyes. Of course, you would find the light in this situation; the light being the opportunity to spend time with a good-looking guy.   
  
As you walked in, you were surprised with how good the apartment smelled. It was like walking into a fresh meadow. He led you into the living room and motioned towards the couch. “Have a seat, I’ll be right back,” he said, disappearing into the bathroom. You did as he said and he soon returned with a damp cloth and a first aid kit.   
  
“Thank you so much for this,” you said as he sat beside you and pressed the wet cloth to your bloody arm.   
  
“It’s not a problem,” he reassured you. Once he cleaned the area, he put some ointment on the cut before covering it with a big band-aid. When he was finished, he gave you a sweet smile. “All done.”   
  
“Thank you…” You went to say his name, but realized you hadn’t been introduced yet.   
  
“Kihyun,” he said, gathering up the band-aid wrapper before walking into the kitchen to throw it away.   
  
You took the moment to tell him your name.   
  
“So, you and your boyfriend are moving in?” Kihyun politely asked, coming back into the room.   
  
You smiled at him, fiddling with your fingers in your lap. “No…” You started vaguely before continuing, “I’m just helping a friend move in.”   
  
He quirked a brow. That obviously piqued his interest. “Really?”   
  
“You sound relieved,” you joked, sitting back on the couch to get more comfortable.   
  
The handsome chuckle that followed had your heart fluttering. “You caught me,” he admitted. “I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I saw you in the elevator.”   
  
“Is that so?” You asked, turning toward him a bit more. “What a coincidence because I’ve felt the same way.”   
  
Kihyun laughed again, and his smile was to die for. “I’m not usually this forward, but…”   
  
When he drifted off, you looked at him expectantly. “Hmm?”   
  
“I’m not currently seeing anyone…” He paused again.   
  
“Okay…” You said.   
  
“Are you?”   
  
You shook your head.   
  
“Great! Would you like to stay for a drink?” He asked, standing up to head back into the kitchen. “Wine, beer, a cocktail?”   
  
You watched him attentively, a dangerous smirk playing on your lips. “Let’s skip the drink,” you suggested, grabbing his hand before he could leave.   
  
Looking down at you, Kihyun smiled sweetly and lowered himself onto one knee beside you on the couch. “And do what?”   
  
A light giggle came from your mouth as you grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him closer. This hot dude was sending you all the right signals, you were in his apartment, the situation could not have worked out better. You decided you were just going to go for it. “What you’ve wanted to do since the moment you saw me,” you purred before crashing your lips onto his.   
  
You could tell he was smiling, and that made you feel so much better about making the first move. One of his hands moved to cradle the back of your neck while the other entangled itself in your hair. His lips were like fire on yours, leaving tingles in their wake as they trailed down your neck. “Bedroom,” he growled. The sheer, sudden depth of his voice made you tremble with desire.   
  
“Lead the way,” you hissed, nipping a kiss just by his ear.   
  
Taking your hand, he helped you to your feet and brought you into another kiss. You tugged at his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Pieces of your clothing were scattered through the apartment as he took you to the room. By the time you reached the bed and laid down, you were both left in your underwear.   
  
“Beautiful,” Kihyun breathed, pressing his body against yours as he dug your hips together. His lips traveled along your bare breasts, licking and biting them here and there. He paid loving attention to your nipples, making sure they were perky and hard by they time he returned his lips to your own.   
  
You were left gasping softly at his skillful touch. You wanted to return the favor. Drifting your hand down between your bodies, you slipped within his boxer-briefs and wrapped your fingers around his glorious cock. You moaned against his lips, eagerly moving to make him feel good.   
  
He groaned in response, his hips thrusting minimally with your hand. He dipped a hand underneath your panties and ran his middle finger along your slick center. “Someone’s turned on,” he commented, but ended up gritting his teeth when your grip tightened and pumped harder along his length. “I guess that goes both ways,” he added with a strained laugh.   
  
You abruptly withdrew your hand from him, which he was about to object to when he saw you were gliding your panties down your legs. His lips shut as he rid himself of his underwear as well. Just as you turned your body to toss the panties onto the floor, Kihyun was pressing kisses along your shoulder. He gently nudged you completely onto your side, his hand finding its way back between your legs to play with your clit.   
  
Leaning your head onto one of the pillows, you glanced behind you only to have your lips captured by his once again. Whimper after whimper drifted from your mouth to his as he teased your bundle of nerves. You reached a hand down to stop him and lifted your leg, draping it over his as you grinded your ass against his twitching cock. “I want your dick,” you growled, nipping at his lips. “Give it to me.”   
  
Kihyun smirked, rubbing the head of his cock along your wetness. “So demanding,” he started, dipping into you just a bit to have you moaning. “I like that,” he finished as he buried himself into you. Lifting your leg, he put a hand on your thigh to help support it. Drawing back, he immediately thrust back in and worked up to a swift pace.   
  
Your mouth dropped as he bucked into you, each thrust strong and deep. You turned your head towards him again and desperately sought his mouth. “Kiss me,” you demanded.   
  
“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, capturing your lips. His hand drifted from your leg up to one of your breasts, gently pinching your nipple to get a moan from you. Once it had, it moved around to cup your neck, cradling it to ease the tension of you having to hold it up just to kiss him.   
  
It was a brief thought, recognizing how caring Kihyun was even while he fucked you senseless. That was quickly thwarted away when he bit your bottom lip the same moment he drew his hips back and gave you a rough pound of his cock. You broke apart from his lips, nearly screaming in surprise. The sound trickled into a moan as you grinned, one of your hands sliding down to pay attention to your clit. You wiggled your ass more against him, making him grind deeper within you. “Fuck me just like that,” you mewled, the speed of your hand signaling how close you were to your peak.   
  
Kihyun met your eyes for the briefest moment, and the sudden glint in his gaze had you worried. Without pulling out, he pressed your body forward against the bed, still keeping your legs wide apart. Sitting up onto his knees, he gripped onto your waist and began thrusting wildly within you. “Keep touching yourself,” he said lowly, “and keep your ass up.” He put some of his weight onto your back, pinning you down.   
  
Your hand was underneath you, still ravaging your clit as you curved your back, doing just as he said. “C-COMING!” You cried, your body breaking into quivers. He fucked through your pulsing muscles and whines of pleasure until you felt him abruptly pull out. Warm juices spurted onto your ass cheek as he stroked himself to completion.   
  
You both sat in a satisfied silence. You rested your head onto the pillow and took a deep breath. The weight on the bed shifted as Kihyun climbed off and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and cleaned you up before you rolled onto your back. You smiled up at him and he smiled back, leaning down to kiss your lips once more.   
  
Climbing back into bed, he wrapped his arms around you and cuddled you for a while. You didn’t need to speak, things were comfortable as they were. You hadn’t even realized you dozed off until Kihyun stirred and sat up to check the nightstand clock. “Oh, it’s already 7 o’clock,” he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
  
Sitting up as well, you stretched a bit before climbing out of bed to start gathering your clothes. “This was fun,” you mused after putting on your bra.   
  
“Mmhmm,” he agreed, pulling on just his pants. Grabbing his phone, he handed it to you. “What’s your number? We should do this again sometime.”   
  
With a giggle, you took the phone and entered your information. “Yeah. Maybe we could go out first…?”   
  
He leaned over and planted a kiss on your lips, taking the phone back. “Definitely.”   
  
You walked into the living room to finish dressing. You took a final check of your makeup in the wall mirror, composing yourself to leave his apartment. “I better get back to Hyungwon, he’s probably finished moving in the furniture.”   
  
Kihyun walked you to the door and opened it for you. “Well, you know where I live. I have an office job, so I’m usually here most nights.”   
  
“Really? So, you’re saying I can just drop by unannounced sometime?”   
  
He chuckled. “I mean, if you’d rather not go on a date--”   
  
You panicked. “NO, I WANNA,” you declared.   
  
He laughed even harder. “Okay, okay, we’ll go on a date.”   
  
Giving him a playful smile, you hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you around,” you said with a wink.   
  
“Sounds good,” he beamed before closing his door.   
  
You glanced down the hall at Hyungwon’s apartment. You prepared yourself for whatever was to come. Marching right in, you were greeted by Hyungwon, and mutual friends Hyunwoo and Hoseok; Just the two built for the heavy lifting of moving. “Hey, guys,” you said with a wave. You saw that they were drinking beers. Going over to the fridge, you took one from within and closed the door again.   
  
“Are you enjoying this? This walk of shame?” Hyungwon questioned, feigning judgment.   
  
Rolling your eyes, you cracked open the tab and sipped at your beer. After a few seconds, you set the can on the countertop. “Where is there shame in this walk? I got some, and I’m proud of that,” you snapped back smartly.   
  
Hoseok let out a laugh. “Congratulations!”   
  
Hyungwon shook his head. “You abandoned me for sex!” He joked.   
  
“Yes, I fucked your neighbor,” you boasted, “Welcome to the new apartment!”


End file.
